The present invention relates generally to devices for generating electrical interference. More specifically, it relates to devices that transmit electrical impulses to disable vehicles.
The present invention is a system for remotely disabling an electric or electronic device. It has applications for disabling vehicles such as automobiles and other vehicles having an engine controlled by a motor controller vulnerable to malfunctions induced by a pulse of electrical energy, and, in a more specific application, for remotely disabling vehicles from a platform. It may be used to disable surface vehicles such as automobiles, tanks, dune buggies, boats, ships, or any other surface vehicle. It can be used for remotely disabling vehicles such as those being chased in high speed pursuits.
Generally, the present invention can be used to deliver a pulse of electric energy to disable a pursued vehicle from a platform at a fixed location or from a mobile platform. The invention includes an electrical energy source that is a pulse forming network mounted on the platform. It also includes an electrolyte delivery system coupled to the electrical energy source for conducting electrical energy between the platform, the pursued vehicle and ground.
In accordance with the present invention, the device and/or vehicle may be disabled from a platform at a remote location within range of the device. The platform may be a stationary platform in the path of an approaching vehicle, or it may be a movable platform such as a helicopter.
In a further aspect of the invention, streams of an electrolyte conduct one or more pulses of electrical energy between the pulse forming network and the device to be disabled. In a specific embodiment, the device is an automobile engine microprocessor.
In another aspect of the invention, the problems in stopping a pursued vehicle as well as other problems are solved by providing an apparatus for disabling an electronic device that is part of a pursued vehicle by causing a malfunction in the electronic device. In various embodiments, the electronic device may be an automobile engine microprocessor or any other device used to control the mobility of a vehicle that is vulnerable to being caused to malfunction as a result of a pulse of electrical energy.
The electrolyte delivery system may be any type of equipment used for propelling a stream of liquid across a distance. In one embodiment, the electrolyte delivery system includes an electrolyte gun coupled to an electrolyte reservoir. In various embodiments, the electrolyte reservoir may be any suitable container for a liquid electrolyte. In accordance with the present invention, the delivery system may include an electrolyte gun comprised of a high pressure pump for pumping the electrolyte fluid through a flexible or rigid tube that directs the stream of liquid electrolyte into electrical contact with the electronic device.
In a further aspect of the invention, a method is provided for remotely disabling an electronic device. In one embodiment, the method includes the steps of propelling a stream of electrolyte fluid from the platform between a pulse forming network and the electronic device and delivering one or more pulses of electrical energy through the stream of electrolyte fluid to disable the electronic device.
In another aspect of the invention, an engine disabling device delivers one or more pulses of electrical energy to an electronic device controlling the engine to stop the engine. In a specific embodiment, the engine disabling device includes a pulse generator that supplies one or more pulses of electrical energy to disable an electronic device. The disabling device also includes a mechanism that propels a stream of electrolyte to conduct one or more pulses of electrical energy from the pulse generator to the electronic device.